


Interview With A Vault Dweller

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Piper Wright's article about her interview with the strange woman to crawl out of Vault 111.
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Interview With A Vault Dweller

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this thing for October where I post a fic every day. So... Yeah.
> 
> Kinda part of the series, but not really. Just more of a blog post/news article
> 
> For up to date announcements on the main fic, check it out on Tumblr.

**Interview With A Vault Dweller**

**By Piper Wright**

‘Just like anyone who has lived in the Commonwealth for any length of time, I’m no stranger to the peculiarity of the various vaults the illustrious Vault Tec implemented before the last Great War. We’ve all heard the stories from the Capitol Wasteland about the unethical experimentation in Vault 87 turning their residents into super mutants. Even in the Commonwealth, the infamous rumors about the reprehensible nature of our very own Vault 75 and Vault 95 proved to be true as well, as confirmed by numerous scavvers and travelers.

But in all my time writing for the Publick, with all the heinous things to occur here in the wasteland, the horror of Vault 111 is truly the most heartbreaking tale I’ve ever encountered. 

Vault 111 was an experimental vault, designed to test the effect of suspended animation through cryogenic freezing, by you guessed it, trying it out on their unsuspecting subjects.

Unsurprisingly, like a majority of other alleged vaults over the years, Vault Tec’s shoddy scientific experimentation crumbled in on itself. The citizens who had been frozen in the cryopod all died, all except for one. The Sole Survivor of Vault 111, Mrs. Nora Hartt.

Just when you’d think that poor Nora’s story couldn’t possibly be more tragic, waking up two centuries too late with everyone she’d ever known long gone, I learned that there was so much more to her heartbreak.

I was able to sit down with the legend herself and learned that during her time in cryostasis, Nora had the misfortune to witness a ruthless killer break into the Vault, kidnap her precious baby boy, and murder her dear husband, all while being frozen in place, unable to act.

Speaking to Nora was an experience in and of itself. Where one would think that the woman I described would be full of hate and resentment toward the resulting fallout of her old home, she was kind and sympathetic to her new neighbors.

Now, you might be wondering, much like myself, how different it really was before the bombs. Well, I actually had the exclusive honor to ask Nora about her life, right up until the final moments before the last Great War started.

_“The world before the Vault? It was full of blue skies, green grass, and clean streets. I lived in a beautiful home with a bunch of silly appliances that did half the work for me... We had friendly neighbors, well most of the time. It was nice. Safe. Or so I thought. It’s certainly very different now.”_

When asked what she thought of what had become of her old home, she remained positive and encouraging.

_“Honestly, seeing everyone surviving out here? Rebuilding the world? It gives me hope. My husband used to have a saying hanging in his office... I used to read it every time I’d visit him at work. It was by Nelson Mandela, a revolutionary who fought against hatred and bigotry sweeping the world... He said, ‘Our human compassion binds us the one to the other - not in pity or patronizingly, but as human beings who have learnt how to turn our common suffering into hope for the future.’ That’s what I think of when I see places like Fenway Park being turned into a safe haven like Diamond City. I mean, nothing is perfect, but everyone is trying, and that’s amazing.”_

Now, no one could possibly be that positive after everything, and her anguish was clear as day when discussing the the matter of her missing son. Nora was much more direct about the assailants trying to ruin the lives of people out here doing their best.

_“All I can say to anyone out there trying to find their missing loved one is, no matter how much you want to give up, don't. You have to have hope. That you'll see them again. Or at least, that you'll know the truth. That’s all I have anymore, a faint glimmer of hope that my son’s out there, that I’ll find him and bring him home..._

_But I can tell you without a doubt, if it takes the rest of my life, I will find the bastards who took my baby. To whoever the hell is responsible, I want to offer them a promise._

_I will find you. And I will make sure you regret ever opening that door to Vault 111. If you want to stop being a coward, show your face. Find me, I’ll be the pissed off woman running across Boston in a vault suit. And I will destroy you. It’s as simple as that._

_The world will always be full of bigots and bully and embodiments of pure evil, but the only thing that stands in the way of wickedness prevailing is human bravery. The willingness to stand up and fight for what’s right. That’s what I’m doing. I guess I’m just dispensing some old-World justice along the way.”_

It’s definitely clear to see that Mrs. Nora Hartt is not a woman to be trifled with, if you’re the sort to find yourself on the wrong side of trouble.

I’ve had the opportunity to fight along side her, and as charming as she is, as many of my fellow Diamond City residents have had the chance to see firsthand, she’s just as deadly with a shotgun. But I can also attest without a doubt, that she’s certainly the sort of friend you’d want in your corner. As tenacious as she is selfless, Nora is a truly unique individual. Maybe it’s her antiquated values or her heart that is just two sizes too big out here in the wasteland, but she’s the first person in a long time who might objectively be defined as righteous or good.

So if you see Nora around town, don’t be afraid to say hello, but also make damn sure not to get in her way.'


End file.
